


Eridan's Immortal

by tenfoldChuckle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: My Immortal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenfoldChuckle/pseuds/tenfoldChuckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Immortal but with Eridan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Boy am I glad that this is my first Real Contribution to the Homestuck Fandom.

Chapter 1. 

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that wway(unless thats wwhat she wwants lol)) vvriska, arachnidzGrip666 4 helpin me wwif da story and spelling. U rok! Sollux ur da luvv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! TROLL MCR ROX! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Vviolet Dark’ness Dementia Ampora Wway and I havve long vviolet-ebony black hair (that’s howw I got my name) wwith purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy vviolet eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like the Dualscar (AN: if u don’t knoww wwho he is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to the Condesce but I wwish I wwas because she’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a seadwweller but my teeth are straight and wwhite. I have pale grey skin. I’m also a wwizard, and I go to a magic school called Oinkbeastblemishes in Alternia where I’m in the sevventh year (I’m sevventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wwear mostly black. I lovve Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I wwas wwearing a black cape wwith matching lace around it and black leather pants, a striped blue scarf and black combat boots. I wwas wwearing black lipstick, black eyeliner and vviolet eye shadoww. I wwas wwalking outside Oinkbeastblemishes. It wwas snowwing and raining so there wwas no sun, wwhich I wwas vvery happy about. A lot of landwwellers stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Eridan!” shouted a vvoice. I looked up. It was…. Troll Draco Malfoy!

“Wwhat’s up Troll Draco?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go awway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz 2 arachnidzGrip666 4 helpin me wwif da chapta! BTWW landdwweller preps stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I wwoke up in my bedroom. It was snowwing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink vvelvvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant Troll MCR t-shirt wwhich I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather pants, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnet shirt on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy style.

My friend, Spider (AN: vvriska dis is u!) wwoke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long wwaist-length ravven black hair wwith red streaks and opened her eight cobalt-blue eyes. She put on her Troll Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. wwe put on our makeup (black lipstick wwhite foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saww you talking to Troll Draco Malfoy yesterd8y!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Draco?” she asked as wwe wwent out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!!!!!!!!” she exclaimed. Just then, Draco wwalked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess wwhat.” he said.

“WWhat?” I asked.

“Wwell, Troll Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fuckin. Cod!” I screamed. I lovve Troll GC. They are my favvorite band, besides Troll MCR.

“Wwell…. do you wwant to go wwith me?” he asked.

I gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I want to keep Eridan's quirk in other people's speech. Not sure if I should have Vriska's quirk in her speech.  
> So, you know, why not do both?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good revveiwws! FANGS AGEN VVRISKA! oh yeah, BTWW I don’t owwn dis or da lyrics 4 Troll Good Chralotte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots wwith high heels. Underneath them wwere ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather croptop wwith all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wwrists. I read a depressing book wwhile I wwaited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some Troll GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I wwas pale anywway. I drank some troll blood so I wwas ready to go to the concert.

I wwent outside. Troll Draco wwas wwaiting there in front of his flying car. He wwas wwearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they wwould play at the showw too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewwl boiz wwer it ok!).

“Hi Draco!” I said in a depressed vvoice.

“Hi Erikdan.” he said back. wwe wwalked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and fleww to the place wwith the concert. On the wway wwe listened excitedly to Troll Good Charlotte and Troll Marilyn Manson. wwe both smoked cigarettes and drugs. wwhen wwe got there, wwe both hopped out of the car. wwe wwent to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and dowwn as wwe listened to Troll Good Charlotte.

“You come in cold, you're covvered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrivved  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life.” sang Troll Joel (I don’t owwn da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Joel is so fucking hot.” I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club wwith his amazing vvoice.

Suddenly Draco looked sad.

“WWhat’s wwrong?” I asked as wwe moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Draco sensitivvely and he put his arm around me all protectivve.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t evven knoww Joel and he’s going out wwith Troll Hilary fuckin Duff. I fuckin hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night wwent on really wwell, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, wwe drank some beer and asked Troll Benji and Troll Joel for their autographs and photos wwith them. wwe got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawwled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn’t go back into Oinkbeastblemishes, instead he drovve the car into……………………… the Forbidden Forest!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

AN: I sed stup flaming ok yu landdwwellin plebs havve no idea wwhat good literature is OK! eridan's name is EDRIAN ok nut gary stu aan DRACO IS SOO IN LUvv wwif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“DRACO!” I shouted. “wwhat the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Draco didn’t answwer but he stopped the flying car and he wwalked out of it. I wwalked out of it too, curiously.

“wwhat the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Eridain?” he asked.

“wwhat?” I snapped.

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he wwas wwearing color contacts) wwhich revvealed so much depressing sorroww and evvilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Draco kissed me passionately. Draco climbed on top of me and wwe started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I evven took of my scarf. Then he put his thingie into my you-knoww-wwhat and wwe did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I wwas beginning to get an orgasm. wwe started to kiss evverywwhere and my pale body became all wwarm. And then….

“WWHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It wwas…………………………………………………….Dumbledore!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

AN: STOP flamin! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Dumbledeor swwor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wwuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updatin umtil I get fivve good revvoiwws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore made and Draco and I followw him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

“You ludacris fools!” he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood dowwn my pallid face. Draco comforted me. Wwhen wwe wwent back to the castle Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall wwho wwere both looking vvery angry.

“THEY WWERE HAVVING sexual intercourse in the FORBIDDEN FOREST!” he yelled in a furious voice.

“Wwhy did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Professor McGonagall.

“Howw dare you?” demanded Professor Snapeleer.

And then Troll Draco shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVVE HIM!”

Evveryone wwas quiet. Dumbledore and Professor Sometimes Purrbeast still looked mad but Professor Snape said. “Fine. Vvery wwell. You may go up to your rooms.”

Draco and I wwent upstairs wwhile the teachers glared at us.

“Are you okay, Vviolet?” Darco asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I wwent to the my dorm and brushed my fangs and my hair and changed into an expensive black floor-length robe wwith red lace all around it and black high heels. Wwhen I came out….

Draco wwas standin in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘I just wwanna live’ by Troll Good Charlotte. I wwas so flattered, evven though he wwasn’t supposed to be there. Wwe hugged and kissed. After that, wwe said goodnight and he reluctantly wwent back into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hectic week. But at least I still have some time to "write".  
> At some point I'll go back and edit this entire thing to make it even worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnwot update ubtil u givve me goood revvowws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I wwoke up in my coffin. I put on a pair of black shorts that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled combag boots that wwere black. I put on twwo pairs of skull earrings, and twwo crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair wwith purple.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Troll Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it wwhen I looked up cause I was looking into the pale wwhite face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair wwith bright red streaks in it. He wwas wwearing so much eyeliner that I wwas going down his face and he wwas wwearing black lipstick. He didn’t havve glasses anymore and he has red eyes just like one of Troll Draco’s and there wwas no scar on his forhead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Troll Joel Madden. He wwas so sexy that my body went all hot wwhen I saww him kind of like an erection only I’m a not a human so I didn’t get one you sicko.

“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. Wwhat’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Harry Potter, although most people call me Vvampire these days.” he grumbled.

“Wwhy?” I exclaimed.

“Because I lovve the taste of human blood.” he giggled.

“Wwell, I am a vvampire.” I confessed.

“Really?” he wwhimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

Wwe sat down to talk for a wwhile. Then Draco came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I wwent awway with him.


End file.
